


By Any Other Name...

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everybody Lives, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Multi, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, post-war fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky and Peggy find something that turns Steve on. And then make full use of it.





	By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square B3 - Blissful and also [Bucky Barnes Bingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/) Square B4 - Kink: Pet Names

It happened quite by accident the first time or two. Steve had already been in the mood, or the situation wasn't appropriate. Peggy and Bucky had always used pet names with each other and Steve hadn't thought anything of it. But then, they hadn't been directed at him. Now he was with them, and those sweet little words were directed at him.

He'd been washing up, his back towards the table. The warm water was soapy on his hands as he cleaned up the last of the dishes they'd just finished their meals on. It was Peggy's fine china. She insisted on using it as casual dinnerware because she believed every day should be a special occasion.

Peggy had called him dear-one.

He didn't know what else she'd said because he'd shuddered, pleasure had swept up his spine and he'd dropped the plate he was washing. The sink of water cushioned it so it didn't break but he'd lost all coherent thought for that single moment.

Bucky had apparently been watching because Steve could hear mischief in his voice when he said, "Hold on, Peggy, I don't think our babydoll heard you."

Steve inhaled through his mouth. It sounded overwhelmingly loud to his ears. His head lolled back involuntarily as the words sent heat blooming in his belly. His cock started to plump.

"Hmm," Peggy said, noticing Steve's reaction. "I think that answers my question. What do you say, sweetheart? Do you want to retire to the bedroom?"

Before Steve could even remove his hands from the dishwater, Bucky was behind him, crowding up and pressing him against the sink, peppering kisses down his neck. "Do you like that idea, babycakes?"

"Uh-huh," Steve vocalized. He gripped the edge of the sink, and warm water slipped down his wrists. It gathered there for a moment, clinging to his skin, before dripping onto the mat at his feet. Bucky chuckled, and Steve could swear he felt it, dripping down his skin like honey, slow and sensual. Bucky tugged at his narrow waist and pulled him back enough to turn him and frogmarch him toward the bedroom.

Peggy was waiting for them, sitting in just her black silk slip on the bed. She'd already removed her stockings but her red garter straps still dangled from her belt. She tipped her head back and wet her red lips slowly—she'd reapplied her lipstick—considering him. Steve felt even smaller than normal pinned between her hungry look and Bucky at his back.

"What are you in the mood for, lover?" Peggy asked letting her eyebrows raise just slightly. Her gaze went down his body again to linger at where his trousers were tenting obscenely. "My mouth? Bucky's?"

"Nngg," Steve answered, unable to decide and fuzzy-headed from the feel-good emotions that were coursing through his blood. "Just keep talking."

"I think we can do that, can't we gorgeous?" Bucky said. Steve wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Peggy, but he didn't care. He leaned back against Bucky's strong chest and hummed, content to let them lead and direct him. He knew Bucky would take care of him.

Bucky moved him closer to the bed, and the two of them drew off his clothes one article at a time. Each suspender was slid off his shoulders with exaggerated slowness. Each button was given painstaking attention. Care was even taken to remove his shoes and socks. When they got to his undershirt, Bucky started to pull it over his head but left it covering his eyes.

"Isn't he a dream?" Bucky asked.

"He's darling. A dish. He looks good enough to eat." She followed up her words with a gentle lovebite on his belly and then his chest. She tickled at one of his nipples with her tongue before closing her mouth over it to suck.

Steve moaned embarrassingly loud.

Bucky's mouth went to the sensitive skin at Steve's neck, laving the skin until it felt tender. "You're our best guy, aren't you doll-face?" he mumbled as he moved further out to press a kiss against Steve's shoulder. He dragged his work-roughed fingers across Steve's lower belly and started working at his belt.

Peggy nipped a bit harder at Steve's chest and he started which caused his shirt to fall off. She smiled up at him. "Hello, handsome." She shifted back on the bed. "Why don't you join me lover-boy?"

Bucky's deft fingers had made quick work of Steve's belt, and at Peggy's come-hither command they dropped to his ankles. Before Steve could even raise one of his legs to crawl after her, Bucky had pulled his undershorts down as well, leaving him completely bare.

As Steve moved up the bed, Bucky's hands rarely left him. And when he was on his hands and knees over Peggy, leaning in to kiss her, Bucky huskily murmured, "What a peach. Bet you taste as sweet as honey." He bit lightly at one of Steve's ass cheeks. "Should I find out, doll?"

At the same time, Peggy wrapped her fingers around his cock and started to pump. He whimpered. "What is it, love?" she asked as if she were completely innocent.

"I can't, I can't..." he said, struggling to find words. The filthy, overwhelmingly pleasurable things Bucky was doing behind him caused him to shiver and gasp.

"It's okay, lamb, our dolly-boy. You can spill," she told him. Her words seemed to caress some hidden spot at the base of his skull, causing sparks to shoot off every nerve. When the world came back into focus, Bucky and Peggy were grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You look like a pinup, all blissful and debauched like that," Bucky said, letting his gaze wander lustfully up Steve's body.

Peggy's gaze met Bucky's before she looked back at Steve. "Did you like that, dumpling? Should we keep it up?"

Now sated, the words didn't have as much of an effect on him. "I can't believe you didn't repeat any."

They laughed.


End file.
